Il leur a juste fallu vingt ans
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Quand une fille aussi discrète que Mélanie attire l'attention de Sirius Black cela peut créer quelque situation plutôt... saugrenue. "He bin c'est pas trop tôt vous deux, depuis votre cinquième que ça dure" "Il leur a juste fallu vingt ans..."
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfiction : Harry Potter_

_Titre : Il leur a juste fallu vingt ans_

_Fais-en trois parties_

_Résumer : _

_Mélanie Connelly, élève de Gryffondor à la nature discrète va se faire remarquer par un des quatre maraudeurs pendant un moment d'inattention._

_Je vais prendre l'habitude de disclaimer, ça serait une bonne idée, non?_

_Alors comme beaucoup de gens le savent les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Les personnages de Mélanie et de sa famille sont bien sur une invention de ma part._

_Rating: T, juste pour être sur XP _

* * *

_Première partie : Mélanie_

_Chapitre 1 : Maudit soit le quidditch _

_« Nelly » _

_Non, non, non pas lui, pas encore, y en marre c'est la septième fois depuis ce matin._

_« Black si tu n'as pas une excellente raison pour venir me parler je te fais bouffer ta cravate, capich ? »_

_Je lui lance un regard meurtrier qui, malgré mes espérances, ne le trouble pas le moins du monde. Mais ce qu'il m'énerve ce Black, peut ne pas laisser les gens tranquilles trente secondes._

_« Je voulais savoir où tu iras passer tes vacances », me dit-il avec un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs._

_« Passe-moi ta cravate » _

_Il se mit à reculer, bien lui fit, car je m'apprêtais à le frappé, mais il était déjà hors de ma portée. Par le slip de Merlin qu'avais-je fait pour que Sirius Black se mette dans la tête que me draguer n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ah si je me souviens, j'étais allée voir le dernier match de l'année. Alors je vous explique, moi, Mélanie Connelly ou Nelly pour les intimes, qui n'inclue pas Black même s'il m'appelle aussi comme ça. Donc moi, Mélanie, élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, j'ai été supporté l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. J'adore le quidditch, j'en suis folle et j'aurais postulé pour avoir un poste depuis bien longtemps si, et c'est mon plus grand malheur, je n'avais pas le vertige. Rester debout sur un tabouret est pour moi un vrai calvaire. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, une grande fan de quidditch et une élève fière de sa maison se donne à fond pour supporter son équipe. Petit souci, je suis de nature plutôt discrète, certains se demandent même pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor, mais là n'est pas la question. En générale pour les matches de Gryffondor, je mettais juste une écharpe rouge et or et je regardais tranquillement le match sur les gradins. Mais cette fois trois facteurs ont fait que je me suis laissé un peu aller. De un, si Gryffondor gagnait on remportait la coupe, de deux c'était un match contre Serpentard, de trois c'était bientôt la fin de l'année et ma mère projetait de me changer d'école, si je ne revenais pas à Poudlard je devais en profiter un petit peu. C'est alors entièrement habillé aux couleurs de ma maison et le visage peint que je suis allée à ce dernier match. Mes amies ne se sont pas vraiment étonnée de mon accoutrement puisse qu'elle connaissait engouement pour ce sport. Ce que je n'avais par contre pas envisagé c'est qu'à quelque pas de moi ce trouvait les trois maraudeurs restants. James Potter est l'attrapeur de notre équipe. Et c'est à ce moment que Sirius Black remarqua que je ne suis pas aussi coincée qu'il le pensait. Mais ça je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à la fin du match, que nous avons gagné, quand nous sortions des tribunes pour aller fêter notre victoire. Je me rappelle encore des mots qu'il m'avait murmurés alors qu'il passait à côté de moi. « Nelly, je te préféré en train de hurler pour supporter notre équipe que te voir la tête dans tes notes pour tes révisions » je me souviens lui avoir répondu un truc du genre « une quadruple buse ne peut pas comprendre l'importance des examens qui portent le même nom ». J'avais espéré que ça s'arrête là, mais Black ne lâchait pas l'affaire et mes dernières semaines de cours furent un vrai cauchemar. _

_C'est folle de joie que je grimpe dans le Poudlard express pour retourner à Londres. J'ai hâte de revoir ma mère et de retrouver ma vie de moldu anonyme. Car malgré le fait que moi et ma mère sommes des sorcières de sang pur nous vivons dans le Londres moldu, mon père ayant disparu il y a des années nous avons choisi de vivre loin du monde magique. Ma mère c'est d'ailleurs remariée avec un moldu. Je me réjouis de retrouver toutes ces choses moldues qui ne me sont pas accessibles à Poudlard, la télé pour commencer ensuite la littérature moldue, les boutiques de vêtements, mais ce que j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir c'est les jumelles de mon beau père, elles sont issues de son premier mariage, mais je les considère comme mes sœurs. Le train démarre et je regarde le paysage défiler devant moi. Cela faisait déjà une heure que le train était parti quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, au début je n'y prêtai aucune attention, mais après un quart d'heure de dispute acharnée j'en ai eu marre. J'avais réussi à trouver un compartiment vide, qui était resté vide et surtout silencieux jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était pas pour entendre une querelle de couple. Baguette à la main je sors de mon compartiment pour leur demander de se taire, mais à peine je vois qui se gueule gaiment dessus je retourne m'assoir illico. Pas assez rapidement, car la silhouette de Black apparut de l'autre côté de la porte du box, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. _

_« Mais qui voilà, ma chère et tendre Nelly, quel plaisir de te voir »_

_Je me retiens lui envoyer un magnifique crochet du gauche, Sirius me sort du compartiment. Je me retrouve au milieu du couloir avec Sirius Balck dans mon dos, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Lily Evans en face moi et sur le côté Severus Rogue qui ricane de me voir trainée comme une poupée de chiffon pas Black et il dit de sa voix mielleuse. « Oh Nelly la chère et tendre de Sirius. Les femmes sont toutes les même, un joli minois leur suffisent, elles se moquent bien de l'intelligence ». Je sentis la moutarde me monté au nez et après quelque instant de silence et de réflexion intense pour trouver une remarque bien cinglante._

_« Comment oses-tu insulté une sang pur, toi qui adhères aux idées du Lord, comment ose tu déprécier une sorcière dont les dix dernières générations sont des sorciers au sang pur. Toi simple sang mêlé, fils de père moldu en plus. Et pire que tout comment peux-tu apprécier cette…cette sang de bourbe »_

_Je dis les derniers mots en lançant un regard dégouté à Lily Evans. Je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que je disais si je pouvais me venger de l'insulte de Rogue tout en dégoutant Black de ma personne c'était parfais. Il y eut à nouveau un silence, Severus me regarde avec de grands yeux, comme le reste de l'assistance, j'imagine même Black, la bouche pendante derrière moi. Je suis d'accord que peu de gens savent que je suis une sang pur, mais de là à me regarder comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète il y a des limites. Je retourne m'assoir dans mon compartiment en les plantant là. Je me remonte le moral en me disant que je vais passer deux mois avec mes sœurs et que dans le pire des cas, si je retourne à Poudlard, je n'aurai plus Sirius sur le dos. Quand je suis descendue du train à la gare de King's Cross je vis Rogue me montrer du doigt à sa bande de Serpentard._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fanfiction : Harry Potter_

_Titre : Il leur a juste fallu vingt ans_

_Fais-en trois parties_

_Première partie : Mélanie_

_Chapitre 2 : Les sucreries sont des traitresses_

_« Allé s't'eu plait »_

_«Avalon, ça fait une demi-heure que je t'ai donné mon accord pour que vous veniez avec moi »_

_« Génial »_

_On est à la fin du mois de juillet, il fait plus chaud que d'habitude. Je dégouline littéralement et pour mon plus grand malheur je dois aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour ma sixième, finalement ma mère avait décidé de ne pas me changer d'école. Maman ne peut pas venir avec moi, elle doit s'occuper de mon demi-frère Robert et, comble de mon malheur, je dois prendre les jumelles de mon beau père avec moi. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Avalon et Scarlett, mais elles sont vraiment intenables, je prie pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un que je connais. _

_« Maman j'ai besoin de la clé du coffre » demandais-je en descendant les escaliers. _

_« Je vais te la chercher, je reviens tout de suite »_

_Avalon et Scarlett sont toutes excitée, je leur ai promis de les emmener au moins une fois dans le Londres sorcier, vous imaginez l'impatience qu'elles avaient. Avant que leur père rencontre ma mère, elles ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la magie, quand maman avait ensorcelé la théière elles avaient adoré et quand elles m'avaient demandé pourquoi moi je ne faisais pas de magie et que je leur avais expliqué que tant que je n'aurais pas ma majorité je ne pourrais pas utiliser la magie en dehors de mon école elles s'étaient bien foutues de ma gueule. _

_« Tient, me dit ma mère en me tendant une petite clé dorée, s'il te reste des Gallions, des Mornilles ou même des Noises tu les remets dans le coffre »_

_« Ok »_

_Nous partons en direction de Charing Cross Road pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron baveur. Tout le long du trajet Avalon et Scarlett n'arrêtent pas de me poser des tas de questions, j'y réponds du mieux que je peux. _

_« Anie on peut s'acheter des glaces ? »_

_Je regarde Scarlett avec de grands yeux, elle ne me demande jamais l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit. De un, parce qu'elle pense qu'a son âge elle n'a de compte à rendre à personne, je trouve qu'elle a pris la grosse tête depuis son quatorzième anniversaire. De deux, elle ne me considère pas comme une figure d'autorité même si j'ai deux ans de plus qu'elle. Et puis j'ai eu un flash et tout devient clair._

_« T'as oublié ton fric, c'est ça ? »_

_Scarlett me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu et comme d'habitude je fonds. Je les adore ces deux petites fripouilles de jumelles moldues. Nous entrons dans la première confiserie que nous voyons qui, par chance, vend aussi des glaces. Pendant que nous choisissons nos parfums, d'autres clients entrent. Je paye et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie quand je tombe nez à nez avec… Aller un petit effort… Les maraudeurs, enfin seulement trois d'entre eux, Potter, Lupin et Black. J'ai failli lâcher mon cornet deux boules cannelle, vanille._

_« C'est aussi des sorciers ? »_

_Je regarde Avalon horrifiée, d'abord parce qu'on est dans un lieu moldu, ensuite parce que les trois imbéciles de Gryffondor tiquent sur la phrase. Finalement c'est Black qui prend la parole, à mon plus grand malheur. _

_« Nelly, pourquoi traines-tu avec des moldues, sorcière au sang pur que tu es. »_

_Les deux jumelles me regardent avec des yeux remplit d'incompréhension. J'ai un sourire forcé, tombé sur eux était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver, surtout que maintenant je ne peux plus me la joué je suis une sang pur, écartez vous sombre merde. _

_« Anie, c'est quoi une sang pur ? »_

_Je me décompose littéralement, je suis sur que mon teint est cramoisi. _

_« Bon on vas parler de tout ça au Chaudron Baveur, s'il vous plait.»_

_Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur je commende un jus de citrouille, se qui me vaut un regard incrédule des jumelles et je prépare mentalement l'explication que je dois au maraudeurs, mais je n'arrive pas à articulé quoi que ce soit. Voyant que la conversation ne débute pas Lupin, Merlin le bénisse, décide de lancé la dite conversation._

_-Alors Connelly, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu traine avec des moldues alors que tu as traité notre amie Lily de sang de bourbe ?_

_-Pour le tact je repasserais, Lupin, commençais-je, alors en fait…_

_Mais Scarlett me coupe la parole, des étoiles plein les yeux. J'ai peur._

_-Lupin ? Tu veux dire Remus Lupin ? _

_Je savais que je devais avoir peur._

_-Donc toi, tu dois être James Potter, poursuivit-elle en désignant Potter du doigt. _

_-Et toi, reprit Avalon, Sirius Black, dit le bel enfoiré._

_-Pardon ? S'étrangla Black._

_Je soupire brouillement tout en me pinçant l'arrêt du nez, je pensais limiter les dégâts mais la je pense que ce n'est plus possible. En plus Black se reprit et en rajouta une couche._

_-Alors comme ça tu parles de nous chez toi, Nelly, que c'est charment._

_-Non, non, c'est Sarah Swordfish qui nous a parlé de vous, comme Anie ne veut jamais nous parler de son école. _

_-Elle est à Poufsouffle je crois._

_Avalon et Scarlett continuaient a parlé encore et encore pendant 10 bonne minutes, j'ai bien essayé des les arrêtés mais rien y fit. Les maraudeurs s'emblaient submergé par un tel torrent de parole. Ces deux filles, du haut de leur 1m60 ne payaient pas de mine avec leur coupe au carré et leurs yeux gris. Mais quand on les connaissait suffisamment on pouvait remarquer toute la malice qu'ils reflétaient. Je les observais à la dérobée, comme souvent, je les jalousais un peu. Comprenez-moi, j'enviais leurs cheveux brun et lisse, les miens sont blond vénitien et bouclé, comme ma mère, alors que j'ai les yeux de mon père, vert d'eau, presque comme délavé tellement ils sont clairs. Lupin s'impatienta et en ignorent totalement les jumelles me reposas la question du début de la conversation._

_-Ma mère c'est remarié à un moldue, voila merde. Les jumelles sont mes belles sœurs._

_-Alors pourquoi as-tu traité Lily, de sang de bourbe ? Intervint Potter. _

_-Sa veut dire quoi ? demanda Avalon._

_-C'est une insulte, vois-tu dans le monde sorcier il y a des classes de sang. Si tes deux parents sont sorciers et que tu n'as aucun autre parent moldu…_

_-Personne sans pouvoir magique, dit Scarlett._

_-Exactement, alors vous êtes un sang pur, et certains sorciers pensent que les sangs purs sont au dessus des autres sorciers. Ils méprisent les moldus. _

_-Comme les Malefoy ou les Black, lâcha Avalon_

_Silences total. Les jumelles viennent de remarquer que justement nous avons un Black à notre table et elles commençaient a se tortillé sur place._

_-Il est une des exceptions de cette famille, m'empressais-je de dire, ça ne soulagea pas le jumelle pour autant. Je continue, ensuite il y a les sangs mêlés._

_-Comme Robert puisque son père est le notre. _

_-Tout a fait Scarlett. _

_-Robert ? demanda Black._

_- Mon demi-frère. Et ensuite il y a les nés moldus, sorcier né de deux parents moldu, sans autres sorciers dans leur famille. Les sangs purs traitent les nés moldus de sang de bourbe car ils les considèrent comme de la vermine. C'est la pire insulte après cracmol._

_-Enfant sans pouvoir magique né de parents sorciers, expliqua Black._

_-Voila le résumé, maintenant s'il vous plait les filles, ne m'interrompez plus. _

_-Promis._

_-J'ai traité Evans de sang de bourbe pour que Sirius me foute la paix._

_-Pardon, tu vas dire que c'est ma faute._

_-Non je dis que c'est ce qui a joué le plus grand rôle, et Rogue m'avait foutu en rogne. _

_-Donc, je résume, entama Lupin, ton petit numéro, je suis une sang pur et je vous prend de haut c'était juste pour que rembarré Rogue et accessoirement dégouté Sirius. _

_-Je me félicite toujours qu'il y ait au moins une tête pensante dans le groupe des maraudeurs, dit-je en souriant. _

_-Franchement je me demande pourquoi je ne t'avais par remarquée avant._

_-Quoi, hurla Scarlett, ce qui nous valu un regard mauvais de la moitié de la salle, t'as un canon pareil qui te cour après et t'ose te plaindre ?_

_-Le canon en question c'est déjà fait la moitié de l'école._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en se moment je me sens heureuse, entourée de mes sœurs et ces trois fauteur de trouble. J'ai le sourire plaqué sur le visage et il ne veut pas partir. Et la je dis une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé proposé._

_-Si on achetait nos fournitures ensemble._

_Tous furent surpris mais acceptaient de bon cœur, nous passâmes d'abord chez Gringotts. Ce fut toute une histoire pour que mes sœurs puissent venir avec moi._

_-On se retrouve devant l'entrée, proposa Lupin._

_-D'accord._

_Nous nous présentâmes tous au guichet pour descendre vers nos coffres. Un gobelin vint nous accueillir._

_-Quel nom je vous prie ?_

_-Black._

_-Potter._

_-Edmund Barthelemy Connelly. Mais c'est Raven Mathilde Connelly qui s'occupe du coffre depuis 10 ans. _

_-Oh trois famille descendant de sang pur ensemble. _

_-Alors comme ça t'es vraiment une sang pur, me taquina Black._

_-Bien sur, Sissi, comme tu le sais mon père était un Connelly et ma mère une Gaunt. J'empeste le sang pur à des km. _

_Black fut étonné que je lui donne un surnom mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il me sourit et je lui réponds. Après nous passâmes dans quasiment chaque magasin de magie du Chemin de Traverse, nous restâmes beaucoup de temps à la librairie « Fleury et Bott ». Nous nous rendîmes même dire bonjour à Ollivander pour que les jumelles puissent voir des baguettes. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi dans le Londres moldu, Avalon, Scarlett et moi fîmes découvrir cette partie de la ville au trois maraudeur. Magasin de disque, d'habit, de comics, chocolaterie, pâtisserie, confiserie, tout y passa. Je me surpris même à flirter avec Black, que j'avais commencé a appelé Sissi. Je l'ai longtemps regretté. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Fanfiction : Harry Potter_

_Titre : Il leur a juste fallu vingt ans_

_Fais-en trois parties_

_Première partie : Mélanie_

_Chapitre 3 : Les deux plus longues années de ma vie_

_Ma 6e et 7e année fut un cauchemar, enfin je l'avais quand même un peu cherché. D'abord Black, depuis notre après midi dans le Chemin de Traverse il s'est imaginé je ne sais quel scénario. Il m'a carrément harcelée à la rentrée et bien que je l'ai envoyé plusieurs fois paitre il ne me lâche pas. Enfin vers la fin il ne se souciait quasiment plus de moi et c'était tant mieux. Ensuite les Serpentard, Rogue avait cafté que j'étais la fille de Edmund Connelly, un sang pur au cœur de pierre, mangemort de surcroit. Bref j'étais quelqu'un que les sangs purs de Serpentard appréciait, enfin façon de parlé, j'étais quand même élève de Gryffondor. Ils ont essayé de me rallié à leur cause. Black d'un côté, de futures mangemorts de l'autre. Deux années pourrie mais terminée maintenant que j'avais réussi mes ASPIC. J'allais enfin avoir la paix, du moins c'est ce que je croyais car quand je fus rentrée à la maison maman m'annonça une nouvelle donc je me serais bien passée. _


End file.
